07 March 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-03-07 ; Comments * Start of show: Hi fans, fancy hearing We've Got A Fuzzbox at the end of Simon's programme, what became of them anyway. * After playing a Soviet record from Vova Siniy, Peel mentions that after visiting Russia, he will go to Zimbabwe later in the year. * Peel mentions that 'Satchmo' was the nickname for Louis Armstrong, which the group Scratchmo is based on. Sessions *Slab! #3. Recorded: 1988-02-21. *Bolt Thrower #1. Recorded: 1988-01-03. Broadcast: 13 January 1988 Tracklisting *Life-N-Def: Gettin Money (12") Casanova @''' *Jesus And Mary Chain: Nine Million Rainy Days (Live) (v/a 7" - Sounds - Waves 2) Sounds (Magazine) *Slab!: Big Sleeper (session) *Santo & Johnny: Sleepwalk :(JP: 'Former number one in America you know, quite a long time ago now') *Fastbacks: Wrong, Wrong, Wrong (LP - And His Orchestra) Popllama *Vova Siniy (Вова Синий): Хей-Хей (Hey-Hey) *Augustus Pablo: African Step (LP - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves *Bolt Thrower: Psychological Warfare (session) *D.J. M.A.T.E. And The Latin MC's: Let's Jam (12") B-Boy *Nordland: Just Keep It Away (7") Nord *Slab!: Last Detail (session) *Link Protrudi And The Jaymen: Backfire (LP - Drive It Home!) Music Maniac *Sungura Boys: Soweto (v/a LP - "Goodbye Sandra": Zimbabwe Hits Volume Two) Discafrique International *Bomb Party: Come On And Get Closer (LP - Liberace Rising) Workers Playtime *Bolt Thrower: Forgotten Existence (session) *Dynamic 3: I Feel Dynamic (12") Tuff Groove @''' *Puls Der Zeit: Take Your Hands Off My Body (LP - Soul Rebels In A German Car) Kilo Hertz *Slab!: Killer For A Country (session) *Scratchmo!: Play That Thing (7") 4th & Broadway''' ' :(JP: 'This is rather clever I think, I hope you'll be impressed by this because the next record is King Oliver's Creole Jazz Band recorded in 1923 with of course Louis Armstrong and it's gonna be Dipper Mouth Blues, which is famous because they stop in the middle and shout out Oh Play That Thing and Play That Thing was the title of the previous record, it's amazing how these things knit together isn't it')'' *King Oliver: Dipper Mouth Blues *Bolt Thrower: In Battle There Is No Law (session) *Pooh Sticks: On Tape (7") Fierce Recordings *Samuel The First: Sounds Of Babylon (v/a LP - "Keep On Coming Through The Door…" Jamaican Deejay Music 1969 - 1973) Trojan *Sloth!: Bride Of Sloth (session) *Mekons: (Sometimes I Feel Like) Fletcher Christian (LP - So Good It Hurts) SIN *Hepburns: Matchless (LP - The Magic Of The Hepburns) Cherry Red *Bolt Thrower: Attack In The Aftermath (session) *Eric B. And Rakim: I Know You Got Soul (The Double Trouble Remix) (12") Cooltempo Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9664XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-03-xx Peel Show LE005 ;Length *1) 1:57:54 *2) 1:30:25 (26:28-47:37) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE005 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1988 Lee Tape 5. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9664/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes